Simple and Clean
by savannahamminga
Summary: Sylvi Hewley, adopted sister of Angeal Hewley and GAURDIAN of the planet faces many hardships and situations in the tale of love, loss, family, and hope. Genesis/OC AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I do not own, so you don't sue

(I own Sylvi and my own plot!)

* * *

Simple and Clean

Prologue

* * *

'_You're giving me too many things lately… You're all I need' _

* * *

"So, you guys are going to be SOLDIER." It was a statement. The burgundy haired girl asked her childhood friend, Genesis Rhapsodos. At his silent nod she sighed. "I'm going to miss you guys." She sighed again, unhappily.

"Sylvi…" Genesis trailed off, knowing she would still be upset, no matter what he said.

Sylvi Hewley was the adopted sister of Angeal Hewley and was 11 years old, making her four years younger than the two teenagers. She was very mature for an 11 year old. She had pale skin, burgundy hair, and startling silvery green eyes. Her eyes were like an emerald had melted and combined with melted silver.

"Save it Genesis. I can't and won't try to stop you two from going, just don't ever forget me, okay" she told him in a stern voice that left no room for argument. She handed him a silver earring that had protection runes and a built in cure materia. "I know how much you like Materia and are awesome with them. This is also for you, you'll need it more than I do." She said as she pulled out her level 2 fire materia, leaving Genesis speechless. She blushed after she hopped up on a chair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye and good luck" she waved as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Sylvi is my favorite OC besides Kori, i love my creations XD. this story will have slow updates. for a bit until I pre write chapters.


	2. Chapter one: Sylvi the Turk

See prologue for Disclaimer

OMG! School is brutal! It took me forever to type this up!XD

Simple and Clean

Chapter one: Sylvi the Turk

* * *

'_The many things that keep us all busy (like this and that and what is what) are confusing me' _

10 years later from prologue

* * *

"Oh my Goddess! Reno! You crazy S.O.B.! You could have gotten us killed for Planet's sake!" Sylvi yelled at her fried and pilot, Reno Sinclair of the Turks. She and Zack Fair were riding in the copter he was piloting, coming back from a co-op mission between SOLDIER and the Turks. Poor Zack looked a bit green, Sylvi rubbed his back in sympathy, she had gotten over her air sickness around Reno very early on in her career as a Turk. "Deep breaths, Zack, it helps. It really does help." She told him sympathetically.

It had been ten years since Genesis and Angeal had left Banora for SOLDIER, and five years since she was recruited for the Turks. She went by the pseudonym Ao Yuki, or Blue Snow. Her fake name was in Wutainese. She hadn't changed much in ten years. She got a couple inches taller, filled out nicely, and her hair got longer. She still had her baby fat in the face, giving her a soft and gentle look. Her hair had gotten longer, she now had it in a flip out in the front and her back was straight and went down to her butt. She had large breasts for her size.

Sylvi was secretly excited because she was meeting Zack Fair for the first time; he was her older brother's 'puppy'. The two had hit it off immediately.

She smacked Reno on the back of his head for the stunt he pulled once he landed the helicopter on the heli-pad. It was 3am and Reno bolted, not wanting to face her wrath, or more importantly, her scythe. They didn't have to report in until noon that day.

"That was fun, Zack; I hope we can work together again sometime! Here's my number incase ya wanna hang out some time." She wrote it down along with a message for her brother. "Give this message to Angeal for me." She told him.

"Sure, Yuki! I'll give it to him!" he gave her his best lady killing smile, which just made her laugh.

"See ya later!" Sylvi told him as she ran off, grinning to herself

Sylvi was a legendary Turk. At only 18 she had become third in command, the only reason she wasn't second was because first and second in command didn't go on as many missions, but had more paperwork. She was known for her masquerade mask that covered the areas around her eyes and some of her face. It had a snow flake pattern on it.

Sylvi was calm and cool on missions and around everyone besides Reno at work. She was their best spy and the best at stealth. She was also a techno nerd.

She laughed inwardly because the message on the back of the note read:

"My real name is Sylvi Hewley, say hi to my big brother for me!'

-With Zack 2pm-

Zack was practically vibrating in excitement as he ran to meet the holy trinity, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. He ran into the old training room and came upon the elite trio (as Sylvi called them) "Angeal! You never told me you had a little sister! Why didn't you tell me? Oh and Sylvi says hi!" Zack rambled

"What? Where did you meet my sister?" Angeal asked.

"Oh, on a mission with the Turks. She is awesome with a scythe, and looks good in a suit…" At the startled look Zack realized that Angeal had no idea about his sister's current employment. "Dude, Angeal, you didn't know your sister is a Turk? She's the third in command under Veld and Tseng. She is Ao Yuki, also known as Miss Massacre." Angeal looked increasingly pale, as did genesis, which looked like he was going to throw up.

-With Sylvi in the meantime-

Sylvi looked at the clock on her office wall. She decided to call her mom, Gillian Hewley, who picked up after the third ring.

"Hey mom"

'Sylvi, how are you honey? Anything new happen?'

"Not much, mom. I had a mission with Angeal's puppy. Angeal will probably be calling me sometime soon" Sylvi said with laughter in her voice and eyes. The two talked for ten minutes before Sylvi had to do more paperwork. She was one of the few Turks who even bothered with paperwork anymore.

After half an hour she finished with her work for the day. She got out her scythe, which at the moment, was a six inch rod. She channeled some energy into the small rune in the middle of it, and it extended to its full six foot length. The blade extended outwards as well. The blade was 1 foot across at its thickest point where it connected to the pole. The blade was Damascus steel and the pole/handle was Materia and Damascus steel combination. The whole thing weighed 200lbs. She started polishing it and sharpening it.

The only reason she could wield it was because of her status as a GUARDIAN, and it was a gift from the Goddess. She had owned it since she was 18. She was on a promotion mission and had stumbled upon one of the Goddess' temples. That was the Day she had become a GUARDIAN.

She knew one day she would have to guide Genesis to the Gift of the Goddess, which at the moment was in materia form around her neck on a chain. That was one of her duties as a GUARDIAN, to protect the Goddess' gifts. She knew one day she and genesis would meet in battle and she would have to be the victor so she could summon forth the gift's power to help him, no matter her feelings for him.

Sylvi shook her head with a very unladylike snort and continued to polish Leviathan. She used a special Mako infused oil to do it. She was immune to the acidic nature of Mako. She got her Mako from natural springs and directly from the lifestream while at one of the temples. She was built for speed and agility and her enhancements reflected that.

She soon realized that she had spent the last three hours polishing her scythe and it was time for her to go home. She lived in the Turk housing building ten minutes away from the Shinra Tower. She grabbed her papers and went to hand them into Veld and Tseng, those two always stayed until eight.

She headed down to the library where her favorite cadet was around that time, without fail, unless he got beat up again. She found him and handed him an old book of Banoran fairytales and folk lore. She left without a word. The two never said much to each other; that was just the way their friendship was.

She briefly wondered when her brother was finally going to call her as she got on her motorcycle. She blazed through traffic on her bike which she named okami (Wolf). She got to her house in five minutes instead of the normal 10. When she entered her apartment, she sighed. As soon as the door closed she ran for her bedroom. The slightly insane Banoran woman transformed from the cold Turk into the Banoran belle once more. "Oh sweet Shiva, I love being a Turk, but I could go without the suits!"

As soon as she stopped talking her phone rang, it was Zack.

"Yellow." Sylvi laughed

'Sorry Sylvi, you're about to get lectured by Angeal' Zack told her sheepishly.

"Puppy, I grew up on his lectures, and I missed my brother, lectures and all." She told him gently. She heard the phone being passed from one person to the other, and being put on speaker. She poured herself a glass of Banoran white wine and sat on her couch.

'Sylvi?' Angeal's voice emanated from the phone.

"Hey big bro, long time no see or hear, eh? To answer your many questions: yes I am a Turk. I've been one for five years. I still talk to mom, she says hi by the way. She's okay with me being a Turk. I wanted it to be a surprise. I got recruited five years ago when I saved Reno's life from a king Behemoth." She downed her glass of wine.

'Why didn't you tell me you were in Midgar? I've missed you, Genesis has missed you too.' Angeal added. Sylvi laughed when she heard the typically tsundere response from Genesis.

'I did not! It was a good break.' He told them heatedly

"So tsundere, Genesis!" Sylvi sang. "I'm glad to see some things never change. I knew you two would make it to First Class. I'm off in two weeks how about we get together then. I gotta go love ya 'Geal see ya Gen. I have an incoming work call."

She hung up and answered the incoming call from Reno.

"Hey Yuki, check your E-mail. There's something ya might wanna see, yo." Reno told her before hanging up, leaving her in silence.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Chapters are varying in length. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
